O melhor aniversário
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Fic em homenagem ao aniversário de Neji, dia 3 de julho. Era o aniversário do jounin e aparentemente ninguém se lembrava da data. Será mesmo?


Neji estava socando freneticamente a árvore a sua frente

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu, até por que se fosse, o Sasuke já teria se tocado que ama a Sakura, o Itachi não teria morrido, o Kakashi partiria pra prática em vez de ficar só na teoria, o Naruto deixaria de ser um baka... entre outras coisas, e sim, roubaria o Sasuke, Itachi e Kakashi pra mim

Essa fic é uma pequena one-short em comemoração ao niver do Neji, espero que goste.

Se algo não estiver de acordo com o comportamento dos personagens, relevem, ok? Meu pc é problemático, temperalmente, além do fato de estar na TPM e sempre arrumar um motivo para eu me estressar com ele ¬¬

_**Legenda:**_

- blábláblá fala dos personagens

Blábláblá ações dos mesmo

"blábláblá" pensamento dos mesmos

(blábláblá) comentários idiotas e sem noção da autora

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Neji estava socando freneticamente a árvore a sua frente. Era seu aniversário e ninguém, nem mesmo sua família, parecia se lembrar do fato. Ele não queria presentes nem festa de aniversário, um parabéns, muitas felicidades já bastava, mas nem isso fora capaz de ganhar.

Seus sentidos aguçados lhe diziam que havia mais alguém no local. Ativou o Byakugan(1) e logo encontrou as pessoas que procurava. Sakura, Sasuke e Tenten. Irritou o fato de sua companheira de time preferir discutir com a Haruno do que passar o dia com ele. O que estava pensando? Ciúmes por que não recebia a atenção da mestra das armas? Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore a fim de ouvir a conversa.

- Por que vocês não se acertam, hein? – a morena tentou persuadi-los.

- Por que nós não temos nada, Tenten. – essa era mesmo a rosada? Desde quando ela desperdiçava o Uchiha?

- Vocês se amam, só não tem coragem de assumir isso. – disse Mitsashi sorrindo.

Uma veia saltou na testa de Sakura e Neji já previa o que aconteceria, mas as palavras proferidas pela pupila da Hokage(2) o acertaram em cheio.

- Você está errada, Tenten. Apesar de tudo eu ainda amo o Uchiha, mas ele não é capaz de amar alguém além dele mesmo. E outra, você não tem moral pra falar de mim já que é apaixonada pelo Neji e nem ao menos consegue se declarar pra ele.

- Sakura... – a morena estava corando. Tentou ajudá-los e acabou caindo em sua própria rede.

Sasuke se levantou da árvore ao qual estava recostado.

- E ai está uma ótima oportunidade já que o Hyuuga está parado escutando a nossa conversa.

A mestra das armas corou ainda mais ao saber que seu amado estava escutando tudo.

- E se me chamar de Uchiha mais uma vez eu vou fazer você se arrepender de ter nascido. – disse sorrindo de canto.

- Como iria fazer isso? E como quer que eu te chame? – perguntou uma Sakura completamente surpresa pelas palavras do moreno.

Neji se aproximou da morena e ficou ao lado dela.

- O que ela quis dizer com isso?

A morena corou bruscamente. Tinha a esperança que conseguiria escapar da pergunta.

- Preferia quando me chamava de Sasuke-kun. – o moreno aproximou da rosada sem que a mesma percebesse.

- Você nunca se importou!

- Você que pensa. – ele enlaçou a cintura da kunoichi(3) e trouxe para mais perto, perto demais, pois as mãos do moreno percorriam o corpo da chunin(4) antes que qualquer um dos dois percebesse.

- Uchiha. – interrompeu o gênio Hyuuga. – Eu sei que você a ama e que isso deve ser muito bom, mas aqui não é lugar.

Sasuke sorriu maroto e pegou uma Sakura completamente corada no colo.

- Claro, você quer ter privacidade com sua Tenten-chan, não é mesmo? – alfinetou Sasuke (eu sei que não parece o Sasuke, mas acho que ele não ia deixar barato o que o Neji falou, não é mesmo?), sumindo com Haruno antes que Neji retrucasse.

- Pelo menos eles se acertaram. – a kunoichi esboçou um leve sorriso.

- Eu tenho cara de quem se importa com a vida amorosa dos outros? – retrucou Neji irritado. – Eu quero saber se é verdade o que a Haruno falou! (se dependesse só de mim você iria demorar pra saber xD)

- A propósito, feliz aniversário!

A morena tentava fugir da pergunta dele. Ela era forte, mas não ao ponto de enfrentar o Hyuuga. Se bem o conhecia, sabia que ele não ligaria a mínima para seus sentimentos.

- Por que foge da pergunta? – perguntou Neji sem emoção.

- Mesmo que a resposta fosse sim você não se importaria.

- Tem certeza?

- Se for analisar pelo modo como você trata as pessoas ao seu redor, eu diria que sim.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Se você não percebe o modo frio e arrogante que trata os outros não vou ser que a dizer.

- E por que não? – perguntou Neji, já irritado.

- Você não irá mudar, mesmo que eu diga que deve, Hyuuga.

Mitashi saiu antes mesmo que o moreno pudesse retrucar. Ela sabia que odiava lhe dizer essas coisas, contudo precisava mantê-lo longe do clã Hyuuga por um bom tempo para que Hinata e as outras pudessem ter tempo de arrumar a festa.

Como imaginava, Neji permaneceu estático no lugar que o deixara. Pelo visto, suas palavras mexeram mais com ele do que ela havia previsto.

Como ela ousava dizer que ele era frio e arrogante? (e não é? u.u) Ele se importava com as pessoas sempre, ok, nem sempre. Todavia o importante é o agora, certo?

Mas ela não pensa assim. E desde quando Hyuuga Neji, o maior gênio da clã se importava com a opinião de uma simples kunoichi como Tenten?

Só podia estar louco ao ponto de pensar uma coisa dessas. Mas o que a rosada falou parecia ter sentido. Será que sua companheira gostava mesmo dele? O que o moreno não conseguia entender era por que se importava tanto com a morena, mesmo não tendo nem um contato a mais com ela. (isso se chama amor, baby x.x)

Tudo que o moreno queria no momento era ter paz e sossego, contudo, parecia que nem kami queria ajudá-lo pois alguns minutos depois ouviu a voz estridente do portador da Kyuubi(5).

- Hinata-chan... – o loiro praticamente berrou.

Será que além de ter sido ignorado ainda seria feito de castiçal? O jounin(6) se escondeu o mais rápido possível, porém não foi o suficiente.

- Neji-nii-chan(7)...

O que ele fez para merecer isso? (nasceu.. huhauhauahuahua... não resisti)

- O que querem? – perguntou frio. Quem sabe eles não se tocam e saem logo dali.

- Te levar a um lugar.

Quando dizia que Uzumaki era uma topeira ambulante ninguém acreditava. O pior é que o shinobi(8) o estava arrastando de volta para seu próprio clã, sendo acompanhado de perto por Hinata.

- Onde você...

- Surpresa. – gritaram várias vozes.

Neji estava surpreso. Aquilo era realmente uma festa surpresa de aniversário? Ele, que não tinha ganho nada até agora, ganhou uma festa surpresa?

- Gostou da supresa? – Mitsashi foi a primeira a se aproximar.

- Você sabia?

- Eu ajudei a preparar. – ela entregou um embrulho.

O Hyuuga sentiu o nó se formando em sua garganta. Era a primeira vez que admitia, mesmo que fosse só para si, que sentia algo pelas pessoas que o cercavam. Ele abriu o embrulho cuidadosamente, como se este fosse quebrar.

- Tudo isso por causa de um presente? – a morena estava se segurando para não rir.

Ele corou e tentou replicar, contudo as palavras não saíam de sua boca. Tenten pareceu entender pois o abraçou em seguida deixando-o terrivelmente corado. O tempo pareceu congelar. Nenhum dos dois queria se soltar e o jounin a envolveu um tímido abraço, o que causou espanto para a kunoichi.

- Desculpe atrapalhar o casal... – começou Hiashi, fazendo ambos se soltarem rapidamente. – mas quero cumprimentar o aniversariante. (sempre tem um para cortar o clima ¬¬).

Depois que o patriarca dos Hyuuga interrompeu-os, todos os seus amigos e conhecidos vieram cumprimentaram, mostrando que não haviam esquecido da data, mas simplesmente colaboraram com a surpresa, que o moreno suspeitava ter sido idéia das meninas. (bingo Neji, só não dou presente por que estou sem dinheiro).

A festa correu tranquilamente. Todos se divertindo, até que Ino teve uma brilhante idéia e arrastou (literalmente) todos os seus amigos para brincar de Verdade ou Desafio.

- Eu começo. – a loira pegou uma garrafa de sake e girou. – Verdade ou Desafio, testuda?

Neji percebeu, sem usar o Byakugan, que a rosada estava em maus lençóis.

- Hm, Verdade.

- "Péssima escolha, Haruno" – pensou o aniversariante.

A pergunta indiscreta de Yamanaka fez Sakura corar terrivelmente. Depois dessa, ninguém pediu verdade, não se fosse Ino a perguntar.

- Verdade ou Desafio? – perguntou Hinata a Tenten.

- Desafio. – a mestra das armas gostava de aventuras, coisas impossíveis.

- Desafio você a beijar o Neji.

A morena engoliu em seco. O pior é que não poderia escapar, pois foi ela mesma que escolheu. O Hyuuga também estava surpreso. Teriam que se beijar na frente de todo mundo, logo ele que sempre preferiu a discrição. Mas graças a kami-sama(9) (mentira, foi a Sakura xD) esse momento tão pessoal não aconteceu a vista de todos.

O moreno a puxou para seu quarto antes que alguém protestasse. Ela, como também queria descrição, deixou-se conduzir por ele.

Assim que chegaram ao quarto, a menina encostou-se na parede esperando alguma reação da parte dele. O shinobi, por sua vez, não sabia o que fazer. O silêncio predominou no local, e nenhum dos dois sabia o que fazer para quebrá-lo. Depois de minutos, que mais pareciam a etermidade, Neji aproximou-se cautelosamente da kunoichi com medo de assustá-la. A morena não sabia como reagir. Por um lado ansiava por esse contato e por outro tinha medo de se entregar aos seus sentimentos e ser rejeitada por ele. Já não bastava ter visto a rosada sofrer e ela não queria isso para si.

- Eu não vou te usar, Tenten. – ele falou baixinho, acariciando o rosto dela com as costas da mão.

- Como...

- Eu sinto o cheiro do medo, medo que você sente de se magoar de alguma forma.

Ela fechou os olhos apreciando o contato. Esqueceu-se completamente que ele possuía o Byakugan.

- Eu nunca machucaria quem eu gosto.

Foi a última coisa que ele ouviu antes de Neji selar seus lábios contra os dela. Ambos estavam de olhos fechados, sentindo o calor que os envolvia até que o simples contato não foi mais o suficiente. As mãos do moreno escorregaram para a cintura da bela kunoichi e as dela estavam envolta do pescoço dele. O beijo se tornava mais quente, mais envolvente. As línguas trabalhavam em perfeita sincronia. Quando se separaram, as respirações estavam descompassadas.

Antes que ela pudesse fugir, o Hyuuga a pegou no colo e depositou em sua cama.

- O que...

Ele colocou o dedo sobre seus lábios, calando-a.

- Não fale nada, só aproveite.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

O jounin olhava o sol nascer, com um raro sorriso em seus lábios. Seu olhar voltou-se para o quarto, mas especificamente a cama, onde uma bela kunoichi se encontrava adormecida.

Neji não conseguia mais desviar o olhar. Ela era tão linda que seus olhos estavam fixos na kunoichi. A mesma abriu os olhos lentamente e encontro os belos orbes perolados de seu amado.

- Neji... – ela encobriu-se rapidamente, escondendo o que ele já havia visto na noite. – Se Hiashi-sama me ver aqui, estarei morta.

- Não se preocupe. – falou aproximando da cama. – Ele já sabe.

- O quê?

- Você acha que alguma coisa escapa do Byakugan?

- Bem, não. – respondeu, lembrando-se de algumas das palavras de Neji. – E nossos amigos?

- Shikamaru deve estar discutindo com sua problemática. Sasuke e Sakura tentando reconstruir o clã Uchiha. – Tenten sorriu ao imaginar a cena, álias, o Uchiha não era de se jogar fora. – Ino aproveitando a companhia do kazegake(10) e Naruto está com Hinata-sama.

- E Hiashi-sama permitiu?

- Bem, não. Mas aquele lá esse é persistente que ele teve que acabar cedendo.

A morena sorriu. Todos os seus amigos estavam juntos e o melhor de tudo era que estava junto do seu amado.

- Pode se virar, Neji? Eu preciso me recompor.

- Não. Já vi tudo isso antes.

A kunoichi corou bruscamente. Uma coisa é o calor do momento, outra era o Hyuuga observando todo seu corpo. Apesar de dizer que não, ele virou de costas, a fim de deixá-la mais a vontade.

- Só não demore muito. – disse ele, ainda de costas para ela. – A Godaime(11) está nos esperam.

Assim que ela se vestia, os dois desceram as escadas de mãos dadas, que fez o clã inteiro virarem para olhá-los. A morena escondeu o rosto no ombro do shinobi, envergonhada.

- Se soubesse que isso iria acontecer teria ido embora antes. – disse ela baixinho, mas o suficiente para ele ouvir e sorrir, mesmo que fosse de leve.

Eles tomaram o café o mais rápido que conseguiram e foram diretamente para o escritório da Hokage.

- Gostou da festa?

- Como poderia não gostar? Foi graças a ela que estamos juntos agora.

Os olhos dela se iluminaram, mas ele ainda não havia acabado.

- Esse foi o melhor aniversário da minha vida.

Foi o que falou antes de unir seus lábios ao dela.

Owari(12)

**Mini-Dicionário**

(1) Byakugan – do mangá. Sua tradução literal é "olhos brancos"

(2) Hokage – este nome é formado pela junção dos kanjis "fogo" e "silhueta". Título de líder da vila, o melhor e mais sábio ninja da Vila Oculta da Folha.

(3) Kunoichi – ninjas mulheres, espiãs

(4) Chunin – posto intermediário

(5) Kyuubi- "nove caudas" literalmente. É o demônio raposa de nove caudas.

(6) Jounin – posto permanente, ninja graduado

(7) Nii-chan – irmãozinho. Também é uma maneira carinhosa e íntima de chamar uma pessoa do sexo masculino, porém de idade próxima, a quem se admira muito.

(8) Shinobi – literalmente, sorrateiro, silencioso, espiões secretos da era feudal, o mesmo que ninja

(9) Kami-sama - Deus

(10) Kazekage - este nome é formado pela junção dos kanjis "vento" e "silhueta". Título de líder da vila, o melhor e mais sábio ninja da Vila Oculta da Areia.

(11) Godaime – Quinto(a) Hokage

(12) Owari – fim

**Kammy-** Quase não termino, mas tá ai. /sorri/ Ai está meu pequeno presente para o Neji, apesar de ter ficado pequeno foi de coração.

**Pain-** Até para um jounin imprestável que nem ele você faz fic e para os melhores e mais phodas do mangá não.

**Itachi-** Dessa vez sou obrigado a concordar com ele.

**Kammy-** Alguém te perguntou alguma coisa? /irritada/

**Itachi-** Não precisa jogar sua irritação em cima de mim.

**Deidara-** Diz que o ama e nem faz fic para ele, álias nem pra mim.

**Kammy-** Fique feliz que eu vou fazer cosplay de você ¬¬

**Naruto-** Dessa vez concordo com ele /aparece do nada e aponta pra Pain/ Por que não faz fic minha com a Sakura-chan?

**Kammy-** Por que sou SasuSaku forever. Mas eu faço uma fic especial para você no seu niver /sorri/

**Naruto-** Mesmo? /sorriso de orelha a orelha/

**Sasori-** E a gente? /aponta para a Akatsuki inteira/

**Kammy-** Eu faço também, satisfeito? /pensando/ "Quando vai sair é outra história" Agora posso terminar?

**Naruto-** Eu termino pra você. /grito estridente/ Deixem review e façam uma baka, digo autora feliz. /corrige depois do olhar assassino/

**Itachi-** Não gasta nem dois minutos do seu dia e ainda faz ela escrever os projetos mais rápido.

**Kammy-** E como faz. /sorri/ Beijão pro Neji e feliz niver.


End file.
